


My  Seat at the Table

by durotos



Category: Harvest Moon, Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24573322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/durotos/pseuds/durotos
Summary: Description: Celia wonders if Vesta really has her best interests at heart.  Written for lousylark for the Spring Bokumono Gift Exchange.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18
Collections: Bokumono Exchanges





	My  Seat at the Table

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lousylark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lousylark/gifts).



She felt a particular embarrassment whispering the words aloud. They felt strange on her lips, and as they left her mouth, Celia couldn’t help but contemplate the deeper meaning behind them.

“Arranged marriage…”

She finished brushing her chocolate brown locks and tied her apron with a small frown.

_If I got married, I wouldn’t be getting ready for the day here…_

The floorboards creaked under her as the young woman made her way to her dresser, retrieving a fresh bandana, which she carefully tied around her head. Her stomach gurgled in demand of breakfast and she made her way to the door, giving the room one last look. 

The worn quilt that spread across the bed was provided by Vesta, who stated it had been in the family since she was a girl. A young Marlin had used it several times as a makeshift tent for playtime. The dresser belonged to Vesta and Marlin’s father. The piece of furniture was adorned with a water ring left behind by a drinking glass. Vesta had howled in laughter when she retold the story of how her mother had been furious at her husband for not using a coaster. It was later revealed that Vesta’s mother had been the culprit – she had brought the drink for her husband when he was suffering from a fever. Celia smiled at the story – it was clear that despite their bickering, the parents truly cared deeply for one another.

The room was full of a lot of family history, but it wasn’t _hers_.

_If I got married, this little attic wouldn’t be my sanctuary anymore._

She let out a soft sigh as her fingers grazed the wooden doorframe.

_Maybe it never really was mine to begin with…_

The scent of breakfast greeted her nostrils as she walked down the stairs. Vesta looked up from the frying pan and shot her a grin.

“’Mornin’!” As usual, Vesta’s voice was strong and hearty, even in the early hours of the morning. She flipped the pancake in the skillet with ease and spoke over the sizzling batter. “Sleep well?”

Celia forced a small smile on her face but struggled to come up with an honest response. It had been a night of tossing and turning, her emotions a jumbled mess.

Vesta caught the circles under her eyes and her grin faded. “Ah… you up late thinkin’?”

She was given a small nod in response. Celia pressed her lips into a thin line, her eyes focusing on the table. “I just… I was wondering…”

The front door slammed as Marlin came inside, wheezing. He hung his jacket on the hook by the door and let out a heavy sigh.

Vesta’s focus was understandably drawn toward her brother. “Everythin’ alright?”

He gave a tired nod and plopped down at the kitchen table. “It’s gonna rain today… lungs are already acting up.”

She thrust the cast iron skillet under his nose. “Flapjack?”

He shook his head, placing a hand over his aching lungs. “I’ll get myself something hot to drink in a minute… Steam might help…”

Celia was already at the stove, turning on a burner for the kettle. “I can make you some of that spiced tea I finished processing last month.”

The smile on his face was grateful, but his heavy brows remained knitted with guilt. “You really don’t have to go through the trouble…”

There had been enough days where she had been in Marlin’s place and the siblings had taken care of her. “Well, I want some, too,” Celia chirped, flashing him an upbeat smile. He simply nodded in agreement, averting his eyes as his cheeks tinged pink.

“Well, if you’re making it for the both of you, you might as well add some water in the kettle for me,” Vesta chimed in.

Before long, the hot breakfast was ready. The three took a seat at the table.

“Do we have any honey or jam?” Celia asked meekly.

“There’s some maple syrup in the cupboard that I tapped last spring,” Marlin piped up. “Uh, I mean, that’s if you’re interested in trying it…”

“Sounds perfect!” Celia bounced up from her seat and returned with the jar.

The three shared a smile as they dug in. Mealtimes were often full of reflecting and refueling. Celia ate slowly as her thoughts from earlier crept back into her mind.

_This is quiet, but comfortable._

_I don’t want to have to give this up._

The three continued to eat in silence, and Celia volunteered to take the plates as Marlin headed to the shed, promising the both of them he wouldn’t stay out in the damp weather. Vesta donned her raincoat and was about to leave out the door when Celia’s soft voice caught her attention.

“We’re… a _good_ team, aren’t we?” the young woman asked. The hopeful tone in her voice didn’t go unnoticed. “The three of us – you, Marlin, and me.”

“O’ course we are!” Vesta returned with a hearty laugh and grin. “I can’t thank you enough with all that you do!” She became aware of the way Celia was twiddling her thumbs, her face rather pale. Vesta’s boots clomped against the creaky floor as she walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder. “You know that, right?” Her words were gentle.

A large pair of brown eyes met hers and Vesta found herself taken aback when the discovered they were misty. “I-I…” She swallowed the lump in her throat and found her voice. “I don’t see why that has to change!”

“I don’t understand,” Vesta admitted, giving her a small frown. “I thought you said you didn’t want to leave the farm after…”

Celia’s hands clenched into fists.

_After the marriage I didn’t ask for…_

“I never said I wanted to get married!” Celia’s words came out sharper than she meant for them to. “Not now, anyway.” Her eyes moved toward the homey kitchen. A trio of mugs sat in the drying rack by the sink. An overturned ivory mug with a chipped strawberry design caught the sunlight as water dripped from it. Vesta always made sure it was clean and placed in a spot Celia could reach.

_My mug. My seat at the table._

“I just want to make sure you are taken care of.” Her eyebrows were raised with concern. “That you have someone that makes you happy.”

It wasn’t just about the marriage. There had been many questions swirling in her head the night before, but one prominent one stood well above the rest. “Am… am I burden to you?” Celia asked, her voice cracking. She willed her tears to keep from falling as she met Vesta’s eyes.

“Of course not!” Vesta’s response was immediate. 

Celia’s gaze didn’t move from hers. “I can’t help but feel like you’re trying to get rid of me.”

She was met with a soft gasp in reply as worry lines further etched into Vesta’s features. “I would never do that.” 

The woman broke eye contact and looked down at her weather-beaten hands. They were rough and calloused – they had been through a lot… They had built fence posts and planted seeds for decades. They had carried sacks of manure and chopped wood to build up their humble farm.

She slumped down into the chair closest to her, motioning for Celia to do the same.

“Celia, I…” She let out a deep sigh. “I ended up doin’ a lot on my own, before Marlin came back here from the city and you entered the picture. Mom and Dad left the farm to me, and I didn’t have anyone else. I… wasn’t always okay with that.” She looked over at Celia, casting her a gentle smile. “I wasn’t happy bein’ alone. I was worried I was missin’ out on more… on _love_.”

“So… what did you do about it?” Celia asked carefully.

Despite the fact that her lips were turned upward, there was a distinct sadness on her expression. “I… worked _harder_. Put in more hours. Worked myself ‘til I was too tired to be upset about it.” She looked wistfully at the ceiling. “It wasn’t until my brother came back and we were livin’ under the same roof that I really understood… Marlin was given a pretty short life expectancy when they sent him out this way, y’know… Hardy’s pretty happy with Marlin’s improvements. Havin’ family close by again… Gettin’ the chance to make up for lost time and seein’ him slowly get stronger…” Vesta let out an uncharacteristically soft chuckle. “I now realize I didn’t miss out on anything at all – I feel like things were meant to end up this way.”

Celia gave her a warm smile and reached across the table to give her hand a squeeze. Vesta gave a toothy grin, but it quickly faded as her expression became serious.

“I don’t expect that to be enough for everyone. There are a lotta years I don’t remember that well because I was too busy. I guess I just don’t want you to fall into that same trap.”

The scent of maple syrup still hung in the air. A smile crept across Celia’s lips.

_Vesta’s pancakes._

_Marlin’s maple syrup._

_Celia’s spiced tea._

This place had felt more like home than living with her blood relatives, being cooped up in her bedroom as she fought her childhood illness. Being given a chance to do the same tasks and work in the fields side-by-side with her mentor was new and exhilarating. It healed her more than those years of trying different medicines and hopping from doctor to doctor. While the siblings taught her how to work the land, she taught Vesta new recipes and showed Marlin how to patch the holes in his clothes. It was equal give and take – that was all she ever craved.

“I think… as long as I have you and Marlin… that’s all I need right now, too.”

As they both stood up, Vesta gave her a big bear hug and she laughed – Vesta never did anything halfway. Her hearty laughter matched Celia’s.

“We _do_ make a good team, don’t we?”


End file.
